Push it
by MeanandGreen
Summary: Starscream loves Skyfire. Skywarp enjoys Skyfire’s company. Thundercracker, well, Thundercracker isn’t ready just yet for his trine to become a quadrine. Can Thundercracker ever bring himself to even like the uber geek? He’ll get back to you on that.
1. Prologue

**Push it**

--

_Starscream loves Skyfire. Skywarp enjoys Skyfire's company. Thundercracker….Thundercracker isn't ready just yet for his trine to become a quadrine. Can Thundercracker ever bring himself to even like the uber geek? He'll get back to you on that._

--

Thundercracker couldn't fall into recharge.

Actually, he was trying so hard and failing so badly that he didn't even bother anymore after he lost track of time.

...

Thundercracker stared right up at the ceiling.

Actually, he was glaring at it hard enough to bore holes into the surface and maybe even pierce the dark side of Cybertron's moon from his very berth.

...

Thundercracker was disturbed.

Actually, he was a good thousand light-years beyond disturbed and about to crash right into the wall at the end of the Cybertron side of the universe.

His young cerebral processor was currently wrestling with ideas that he didn't want to think about but had no choice in the matter. They were stubborn, persistent little ideas that appeared impossible to quash and forget for a good eternity simply because they were too many and were all over the place at once. But they all sprung from the one tiny thought that had unconsciously been born from Thundercracker's biggest fear.

Or rather, fears.

What if Skyfire was going to become one of them?

What if Skyfire—uber geek of massive stature, different flyer model and questionable social skills—was going to become an official member of the trine?

What if Skyfire decided that since he was Starscream's future bondmate—at least from what he and Skywarp remember from their spying, much to their utter horror and embarrassment—he deserved the position as their leader once they were of age, since he was the biggest and smartest of them?

What if Skyfire decided as leader that they shouldn't be proud and majestic and frankly good-looking flyers with total dominion over the skies and no limits to their flight?

What if Skyfire decided as Geekimus Prime Supreme that they should be dorky science bots with no actual lives to speak of instead, and spend their autocycles toiling over tiny microscopes and bubbling test tubes and slowly decaying over time into highly intelligent but mournfully pitiful rust buckets at the very bottom of the Cybertronian social ladder?

What would everyone think? Would their paternal units be ashamed of them and constantly curse their names to the high heavens when no one was looking? Would their maternal units weep for their poor damned sparks until they rusted and died? Would Windroar and Cerulia ever look him in the optic again? Would Thunderblast leave him for that friggin' slagger, Motormaster? Would anyone even recognize him anymore once he had crossed over to the dork side? Would Thundercracker be able to live with himself?

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO.

**NO.**

**NO.**

_**NO.**_

...

He didn't think so.

That was why he was going to have to split Skyfire and Starscream up.

Or he was going to die trying.

--

_Kids these days and their overactive imaginations. Tsk-tsk-tsk. Ah well. It makes for interesting writing material._


	2. Chapter 1

**Push It **

---

But first, Starscream had to officially come out to them.

Whether he liked it or not.

-

Oh, it wasn't that hard at all.

When you had Skywarp as a friend, confronting someone about anything seemed almost too easy. His utter lack of shamelessness and abundance of moronic innocence made things simpler for Thundercracker and himself when they met up with Starscream the next day. Perhaps it was the fact that they had just spent a good 3 cycles discussing nothing but the original 13 in Cybertronian History, allowing Skywarp's boredom to get the better of him and make him do or say things just for him to make sure he was still functional. Or maybe Skywarp really just wanted Starscream to come out with it and be comfortable (But not too comfortable) with Skyfire when in their company.

Either way, Skywarp had an uncanny knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

"So!" Skywarp chirped cheerfully as the three of them walked out the Academy doors. He grinned at an uneasy Thundercracker, and then positively beamed at an emotionless Starscream. "Screamer! Screamer! My favorite red-n'-blue Screamer! Everyone's favorite juvenile delinquent schemer! What's up? What's new? What's the word? How's everything? How's it—"

"What the Pit have you been drinking? High-grade?"

"Don't mind him, Screamer. He's been listening to Slagflux since we got here, and I think some of his systems got toasted halfway through."

Skywarp made a face at Thundercracker and went back to pestering Starscream. "How's it been? How's it hanging? How's it banging? Or, who've you been banging? I think we all know the answer to that! When you do get banged, your vision becomes a blur and all your _skies _light up with _fire_!" he cackled and leapt well out of reach before Starscream could process what he had just said.

They stopped just as they were about to exit the academy grounds.

Starscream looked confused.

Thundercracker stilled.

Skywarp smiled.

Several astroseconds passed. And then it clicked.

Starscream's optics widened.

Thundercracker looked over to Skywarp.

Skywarp was waiting for Starscream to say something.

Starscream's jaw dropped.

Thundercracker backed away.

Skywarp looked ready to transform.

Starscream's faceplate contorted into fury unleashed.

Thundercracker covered his audio receptors.

Skywarp transformed and flew away as fast as he could.

"YOU SLAGGGHHHEEEAAADDDD!!!!!!"

It was a scream that could've sent a deaf bot reeling in pain. While Thundercracker himself had gotten used to the squeals of His Royal Screechiness, it still got him every once in a while. He flinched as though the circuitry in his poor audio receptors had just exploded and introduced him to a whole new world of pain. This had to be a new scream record for Starscream.

"Augh…that hurt…" he moaned.

"Not as much this gonna hurt you!" Starscream hissed, low and dangerous, as he grabbed Thundercracker by the throat and threatened to crush his neck cables with the sheer force of his anger. He didn't care if other students could see them as they hurriedly scurried past.

"Ghkk…Screamer…come on….not here…" Thundercracker choked out coolly, clearly having a plan on his calculating young cerebral processor. He totally saw this coming. "Skyfire might see you. What'll he think when he sees you doing bodily harm to one of your closest friends?"

This innocent little quip had its desired effect on the younger seeker. Starscream faltered, and for a moment, he looked truly upset at the idea of Skyfire discovering just how violent he could be. Well, Skyfire already knew very well just how violent his temper was, but Skyfire'd never actually seen him act on it. Starscream's grip softened. He stared at Thundercracker with an unreadable expression.

And then he pulled Thundercracker closer to him. "How. Did. You. Know?" he growled so quietly.

"You know that saying 'What happens in Altihex, Stays in Altihex'? Yeah, you two really gotta keep your lovey-doveyness in the berth. Yesterday was just a preview of things to come if you don't."

"You were spying on us?!" Starscream shrieked. Students stared at them but were driven away by the withering gaze of the fuming seeker.

"You were practically making out right on your doorstep!" Thundercracker snarled. "_You_ were the ones putting on a show for us!"

"So you _watched _us?!" Starscream sounded appalled. "And you _enjoyed_ it??!"

"Eeew! No! It's like watching a triplechanger going nuts! A terrible thing but you can't just look away!" Thundercracker yelled.

Starscream didn't say anything. He was too busy covering his face with his hands and being horrified and embarrassed at the same time.

Thundercracker sighed. If he was going to break up Skyfire and Starscream, this certainly wasn't the ideal way to start it. He no longer had the element of ignorant bliss on his side. Oh, he'd find a way to work it out.

"Does Skyfire know?" Starscream mumbled suddenly.

"Not yet." Thundercracker replied truthfully. "You gonna tell him?"

"I have to."

Thundercracker snorted. "Of course you do."

"Well duh, if we're gonna be bondmates in the future, then we can't hide anything from each other. Otherwise it'll never work!" Starscream snapped.

It was Thundercracker's turn to stare, silent and stunned.

Starscream simply glared, not regretting a word he had just said.

There was another moment of uncomfortable stillness before they decided to continue walking home. Flying didn't really seem like an option right now.

"Hey, Screamer?"

"Yeah what?"

"About not telling you we knew sooner…s-s-s-s…Aw slag…sor—"

"Ah, shaddup. Don't go organic on me."

"Well, frag you then."

"Slaghead."

"Pitdweller."

"Rustheap."

"Circuitslu—OW! What the frag?!"

"Oops. My hand must've slipped."

"Yeah…whatever. Slagger."

They might not have noticed it, but the both of them were smiling all the way.

Thundercracker was determined to make sure Skyfire wouldn't be around to ruin moments like this.

-

That was when Skywarp, who had been sneakily following them the entire time, decided to nosedive on them both and transform half way through. He landed right on top of them.

Skywarp never knew he could run so fast when being chased.

--

_Slagflux, because it sounded like the Cybertronian counterpart to Slughorn, came from here: __http://koilungfish./oro__

--

Thundercracker and Starscream's friendship…what else is there in it? Surely, it's purely platonic, right?

Of course it is.

Or is it?

Yeah, it is. Thundercracker's spark belongs to his sweet Thunderblast, who shall be making an appearance soon.

Among other characters.


End file.
